


An Unwanted Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon gets a surprise, one he would've rather not gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Unwanted Surprise  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG-15(for language)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,178  
>  **Prompt:** Surprise  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon/Alaric  
>  **Summary:** Damon gets a surprise, one he would've rather not gotten.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/Land%20of%20Art/?action=view&current=anunwantedsurprisebanner.jpg)

“I’ll kill her! I’ll fucking kill her!” Damon paced the floor as he yelled. 

“Who?

“The _good_ and I use that term loosely, witch! She did this!”

“How do you know it was her?”

“Who else in this town would have that kind of power?” Damon’s body trembled with indignation. “No one should have the power to take away someone’s reason for existing!”

 _What?_ A concerned look crossed Alaric’s face. “What’s wrong with you?”

Damon turned around to glare at Alaric before he resumed his pacing. “What’s wrong with me? Look at me!”

Alaric perched on the edge of Damon’s bed and tried to ignore the mouth-watering aroma that came from the vampire pacing in front of him. He didn’t know what the problem was. He had always thought Damon was gorgeous in that dangerous tiger sort of way but he had never once thought Damon smelled delicious. Like the sweetest tasting.... But he did now. Wait a second why could he even smell..? Son of a bitch! 

Damon was so engrossed in his own troubles he failed to notice Alaric had became perfectly still, his face quickly turning ghost white.

“You’re human.” 

“I’m human.” Although, they had both spoken at the same time they had each used different connotations on the word human.

“And that means I’m a....” Alaric couldn’t say it. There was no way in hell he could be a vampire. He was a red blooded human male and he liked it that way. _Thank you very much!_

“I don’t want to be a human.” The last word was spoken as if it was the vilest of words. Somehow through his anger what Alaric had begun to say came to him. “You’re a what?”

“I’m a vampire.” The words were spoken quickly as if he was in a rush to get them out before he changed his mind.

Damon stopped in his tracks. “Oh, hell no! You can’t be a vampire! I’m the fucking vampire. I love being a vampire. I’m the first to admit that I wasn’t too happy when Stefan forced the decision on me. But now I wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t live my life as a human!” He narrowed his eyes and curled his lips into a snarl. “I’ll fucking kill her!” His hands clenched into fists at his sides. “No. Wait. Killing is too good for the little... witch. First I’ll turn her and then I’ll stake her ass.”

Alaric really hadn’t wanted to state the obvious but it looked as if he had to. “Um, Damon. Since you’re now a human how are you planning on turning her?”

For a minute he frowned as the best part of his plan went up in smoke until it dawned on him he had a ready-made vampire in his midst. “Fine! You can turn her for me. Let’s go.” Damon had already turned and headed toward the door before he realized Alaric hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed.

“Ric?”

Alaric raised his head to look Damon in the eyes before he quickly lowered them. “I never wanted this. I never meant for it to happen. Any of it.”

“I know. It’s not your fault. Why would you even think it wa....” Damon stopped in mid sentence as a horrible thought came to him. “What did you do, Ric?”

“Now, Damon.” Alaric held up his hands. “Don’t get upset.”

Damon quickly interrupted. “Don’t get upset?” He parroted. “I’m not upset. I’m way passed that. Now I’m vengeful. So just tell me what in the hell you have done.”

 _Shit!_ This wasn’t going as he had thought it would. Not at all. What he had told Damon was the truth he hadn’t meant for this to happen. But he was responsible. “I, maybe, might have talked to her and asked if she knew a spell. One that would..” Alaric cleared his throat. “One that would make you see me.”

A confused look crossed Damon’s face. He could see Alaric very well. He had excellent vision. “Make me see you, what?” The man, now vampire wasn’t making any sense. “What are you talking about, Ric. Get to the point.”

“I would if you weren’t glaring at me.”

“Just be thankful I’m not ripping your head from your shoulders from what I think you’ve done.” 

Neither of them commented on the fact it was an empty threat at the moment. In his human state there wasn’t much damage Damon could do to a now vampire Alaric.

“Since I came to town I have been trying to get you to like me. When you weren’t busy killing me that is.”

 _What the hell was he talking about now?_ “I do like you, Ric. You’re one of my best friends. Hell, you’re probably my only friend. Now would you get to the point? What has any of this got to do with the witch?”

“I was just having an innocent conversation with her. You know. Just talking.” Alaric noticed the impatience beginning to darken Damon’s face and he began to talk faster. “Somehow the subject of spells was brought up and I just mentioned, barely in passing, if there was a spell that would work between a vampire and a human. To make them like each other more.”

Damon’s blood ran cold. “You asked the... you asked her to do a love spell? On us?”

Alaric nodded his head. “No! Absolutely not! I only wanted a spell for us to always be together.”

“That’s a love spell, Ric.”

His mouth fell open. He didn’t want a love spell. Did he? “Well, whatever it was it didn’t work.”

“Oh, you think?”

“I’m sorry, Damon. I never meant...” 

As he began to repeat his words from earlier Damon quickly interrupted. “What the hell were you thinking?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I thought that you and I could...” Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Damon interrupted again.

“Dammit, Ric! The next time you decide you want us to be closer. Just ask instead of going to Miss Spells-A-Lot okay?”

“Okay.”

Damon couldn’t help but smile at Alaric’s sad little boy tone. “Let’s go and see if she can reverse the major fuck up that’s she’s done. Hopefully, we will be back to ourselves in a few minutes.” With a spring in his step, Damon headed towards the front door. He couldn’t wait to shake the stench of humanity off of his body forever. Alaric might like being a human man, and there was no doubt his friend wore it well but he much preferred being a vampire.

As he started through the door he noticed Alaric wasn’t beside him. “What now?” Damon turned back around to see the vampire looking at him with hunger blazing in the depths of his eyes.

“I’m hungry. Maybe I could just...” He looked pointedly at Damon’s neck.

An exasperated sigh echoed through the room as Damon walked back, grabbed Alaric’s arm and began to pull him from the room. “Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
